


Say Good-Bye

by Its_UNNATURAL



Series: Requests [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF! Reader, Jo is kinda OCC, Look it's angst!, and some sibling fluff!, if you blink you miss it, not much though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_UNNATURAL/pseuds/Its_UNNATURAL
Summary: You have a great relationship with your brothers and the three of you decide to teach Jo to hunt. The boys stop paying you attention and when you get hurt and they don't notice you have had enough. You go to Bobby's and become a better hunter.





	Say Good-Bye

"Y/n!" Your brother, Dean, shouted to you from across the road house. Looking away disinterestedly from the red haired hunter who was trying to woo you, you saw him walking over with a delicate looking blonde.

"Hey Dean. What's your name?" You asked the blonde.

"Jo." She answered, holding her hand out to shake.

"Y/n." You responded, taking the proffered hand. 

"So, Y/n." We were thinking Jo should start hunting with us. Ellen said we're the only people she trusts to keep her safe." At this the girl let out a sigh and turned back to look at her mother, running the roadhouse. You knew that sigh. That was the sigh that had plagued you your teenage years. Stepping and putting an arm around her shoulders you gave her an 'I got this' smile. 

"Definitely," leaning in to whisper to Jo you said "Yo can ditch as soon as we get out of here." She grinned back at you and turned back toward Dean. 

"Alright then. Let's get Sammy and head out." Giving him a smile you turned back to Jo and acted casual. 

"So your going to bring your own car?" You asked, hinting. 

"Of course. I wouldn't leave her behind for anything." 

 

"And I'm sure you've been on hunts with your mom before?"

"Oh, yes." Jo replied. "We've helped a lot of hunters over the years."  
Dean and Sam came over after you had finished assessing Jo. Looking at the two of you then giving you a nod your little group headed out to baby.

"Dean, Jo's gonna take her own car. She has some hunting supplies in there." Jo gave you a smile that screamed freedom. 

"We're headed up to Montana. Thinking it's a vampire nest but we aren't entirely sure." Sam said, turning around to look at you two. Nine hours later you're in a motel in Philipston, Montana. Dean flipped down on the bed and promptly began to get comfortable. 

"Your going to sleep?" Sam ask incredulously.

"Damn straight," dean replied, face in the bed. "Screw consciousness that's what I say." Rolling your eyes you and Jo headed off to your own room, wishing the boys a good night.

"Head out at about midnight. Once every one is asleep. Go out to your car, and drive down to Kansas. There's a spirit down there. Killed its grandparents and one parent. Should be easy." 

"I can never thank you enough," Jo said to you.

After a few hours you looked at the clock and said, "Now I'm going to fall 'asleep'. Go help the world." Jo picked up her bag while you got into the bed and nestled down. She walked out the door and turned off the lights. Hearing a scuffle outside you sat up and rubbed your eyes blearily, having almost fallen asleep.

"Y/n!" You hear Dean call. 

"Wha?" You say, coming to the door. You see Dean staring down a scowling Jo. Crud. You made a grunt in acknowledgement and turned to go back inside. 

"Oh no you don't Y/n. Jo was trying to leave. Do you even Realize what Ellen would do to us if we told her 'hey Ellen just coming down to tell you we lost your daughter in a vampire infested town.' She would kill us! Ash would kill us! Vampires would kill us! Jesus, Y/n." He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"I can hunt on my own." Jo said staring up at Dean. The angry expression was a stark contrast to her delicate features. 

"And you will! Eventually! Sometime! Maybe! Probably not!" 

"Dean?" You asked sweetly.

"Yes?" He responded looking down at you. 

"Shut up." Jo smirked at this. "Now you two are going to let me go to bed and not interrupt. Good night." Jo followed you into the room. "You can go off on your own after this hunt. Let's go to sleep for now." You flopped down on the bed and burrowed under the covers. Two hours later you woke up in a cold sweat the image of two yellow eyes still burned into your retinas. Two concerned brown ones filled your vision now. You scrambled back before realizing it was just Jo. 

"You okay?" She asked, peering into your green eyes. 

"Yeah, Yeah. Just a nightmare."

"What was it about?" Jo asked sitting down on the edge of your bed.

"Old yellow eyes." You said trying to laugh but your voice cracked a bit. "It's not bad." Jo crawled over and hugged you. Stiffening you tried, and failed, to push her off. Dean banged on the door and told you to wake up. You moaned and threw a shoe at the door before shouting "NO". Jo laughed from beside you as the door swung open and Sam barreled in with a   
"YES" before laying down on top of you.

"Oof! Get off me you giant moose!" You cried, hitting him with your pillow. Sam laughed before looking up at you in mock offense.

"Moose?" 

"Yes you giant puppy with antlers! A moose!" 

"And what am I?" Dean laughed. You tilted your head pretending to think. 

"A squirrel!" You cried out triumphantly. 

"Oh, really?" Said dean, walking over to you and Sam. "I am a squirrel?" 

"Mhmm" Sam said, nodding his head. "I definitely see the resemblance."

"Can you tell me if I'm as light as one?" Dean said, stalking even closer to the bed. 

"Dean..." you warned a bit of fear creeping into your voice. Sam looked up, realizing the danger of the situation.

"Oh no no no." Sam said, going to get up, but he was to late. 

"OOF" you both said at the same time, while Dean just laughed. Looking over, you saw an uncomfortable Jo. Dean reached up and grabbed her and pulled her on top of him. 

"JESUS DEAN DO YOU WANT TO BREAK MY RIBS!?" You cried out before yanking him onto the floor. Dean turned last minute to cushion Jo's fall with his body. You saw her laughing and felt just a tiny twinge of jealousy. When did she get into the family? You wondered, then immediately shaming yourself for it. But still, in the deep recesses of your mind, that jealousy was still there, growing throughout the weeks. When you volunteered to go to the diner with dean and he said he'd rather take Jo. When Sam asked Jo's opinion on wether or not she thought the next victim would be this girl or this one, it grew. When the boys left you at home while they went and questioned witnesses it began to take over. When the boys left you at home to research and went to a bar with Jo, it raged. This went on for weeks. Their infatuation with their 'new sister' as they called her fed it. The pain of fading and being forgotten growing more sharp and prominent as Jo began to take your place as the younger Winchester sister. And then the final straw. The hunt. There were a few more vampires than you had originally thought. It was wild and you guys were taking the vampires down and Jo decided to make an amateur mistake and bring out her gun. She began shooting wildly at the two vampires you were fighting and you got two bullets in your arm. You released a loud round of cursing, a group of choice words your brothers didn't even notice because a vampire had hit Jo so hard she was knocked out. The boys immediately leaped to her aid and the vampires that they were fighting decided to pay you a visit. It was now a one armed girl versus five vampires. Without even a glance back the boys took Jo to Baby and checked her wounds. A vampires teeth skimmed over one of your bullet wounds and you screamed. A female vampire used your distraction to kick your legs out from underneath you. Landing hard on the ground you took your machete and went to chopping at some feet. By some miracle of God, or whatever was out there, you lived. Staggering out of the abandoned you found that Baby was gone, but Jo's car was still there. Taking your phone out of your pocket you texted Dean a quick message 'hey it's me, your sister with two bullet wounds in her. Just wanna say hope you enjoy my replacement. Don't expect to hear from me for a while. Bye Dean.' You sent the text then the same text, with a bit of variation, to Sam. Starting the car you began the long drive to Sioux Falls from Philipston. On you the interstate, you tossed your phone out the window and let the tracker in it get crunched. Reaching Bobby's house you slammed the door open, not even bothering to close it before collapsing on his couch. The old hunter looked up from his desk to see the blood dripping down your arm. 

"What the hell did you do, Y/n?!" He said standing up. You explained the situation, a few tears slipping down your face and running down your neck. While you were telling the story Bobby was removing the bullets from your arm and stitching you up. He tied off the last stitch as you finished your story. 

"Those Idjits. Alright how does it feel, Ally?" You reached over with your left arm and tapped it.

"Not too bad." 

"Stretch it." The hunter said looking at your arm intently. You tried to stretch your arm. You really did. But it wouldn't move. Panic filled your face as you lifted your dominant hand up and it dropped. 

"Bobby!" Your voice cracked as you looked over at the limp appendage. Bobby looked up at you, his calm face the eye in your storm. 

"It's okay Ally. We can fix this." You ran your fingers through your y/h/l y/h/c hair, the hair that made you look so much like You grandmother.

Over the next few months, after visits to all the specialists you found out your right arm would never move again. You wrapped the useless appendage in bandage and secured it to your stomach. It was hard to adjust to everyday life with only one arm. You had to relearn hundreds of things. To eat, to write, to carry things. You had to work out a lot to make up for missing an arm. But soon you were pushing yourself to excel at normal things and began to work on hunting again. Bobby taught you new tricks on hunting and got you a new hunting supply. You became a left handed sharp shooter and were able to do a salmon ladder with only one arm. You began going out on small hunts, simple things, mostly vengeful spirits. Four years after you left your brothers you decided to go on a vampire hunt. Telling Bobby to stay behind, yes I've got this, I'll be fine, I'm leaving now, etc. you got in your jacked up red pick up truck and headed to Tennessee. Killing a few vampires on the way in you found something that shocked you. Your two brothers, bloody and unconscious, tied to a pole. This was practically a vampire club. Everyone here was dancing, fangs out, roaring with laughter. You hid in a corner and began chopping off the head of every drunk vampire who passed you by the end you had killed twentyish vampires and then one smelled you. Leaping over there heads you untied your brothers and sprung into action. Slashing, stabbing, chopping. The blade in your left arm no longer flashed silver. It sprayed blood. Sam and Dean woke up halfway through your boss fight and rubbed their eyes, seeing their presumed dead sister killing tens of vampires. She was agile leaping to and fro, leaping over and dodging around. They saw that she wasn't even using her right arm. When did she get that cocky? Dean wondered. The right sleeve of your sweatshirt fluttered around as you chopped off the last vampires head. The boys viewed you in a new light then, standing victorious coated in blood with a machete hanging by your side. You began to clean your blade as you turned around and walked away. 

"Y/n!" Sam shouted. You looked back in disinterest before answering the an eloquent "What." 

"Where have you been? Why didn't you use your arm? How did you do that?" The boys questions overlapped before you held up your hand to silence them. 

"At Bobby's, it doesn't work anymore, I've been training." You said, baffling them.

"What do you mean 'doesn't work'?" Dean said gruffly.

"Exactly what I said." It doesn't work. I can't move it."

"How did it happen?" Sam asked, looking sad. 

"I got shot in the arm twice." You responded lightly.

"I'll kill whoever did it." Dean growled protectively.

"You wouldn't kill her. You love her too much." You answered bitterly. The boys looked up at you, their curiosity shining out clear as day. 

"Jo shot me. The day I left. She shot me." Your brothers hung their heads as they remembered that time. The time they had pushed you out of the family. You walked away, and shut that chapter of your book. You walked through the decapitated bodies, never once looking back. Never once looking at the tears on your brothers faces


End file.
